


Invisible

by Mirror_Verse, orphan_account



Series: Mirror-Verse [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a bit of a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Nekoshojo.](http://nekoshojo.tumblr.com)

They weren’t too busy at the cafe that day and Castiel’s boss was going around and asking the employees if they would like to give their opinions on the newest type of coffee. She kept walking past Castiel, who was just managing the counter: serving the occasional customer and cleaning out the machines. He wasn’t really out of the way or out of sight, but she didn’t seem to notice him.

He sighed; this happened quite a bit. He wasn’t really a loud, vocal person, so he was often overlooked. Usually it didn’t really get to him. He wanted to just stick to the shadows

Sometimes, however, like today, he let it get to him a little too much. He couldn’t help the sadness that fell over him like a heavy cloak. It draped over his shoulders and dragged him down. When she called out, asking if she’d missed anyone, he said, “Me. You missed…me.”

Although he wasn’t too quiet, she still didn’t notice him and he slumped over a little. It didn’t help his mood too much that he was always invisible to everyone.

A little later, at closing time, the few other employees that had stayed that late were talking in a group. Castiel was there, of course, and he didn’t think he was explicitly…banned from the group or anything, it was just that every time he tried to talk, someone would talk over him or change the subject or they just drowned him out. He didn’t think it was being done on purpose, but it didn’t really make him feel any better, so he just swept the floors and counted out his cash drawer in silence, and left with a small “goodbye” that no one returned or even heard.

He walked out to the front of the cafe with his hand shoved into his pockets and waited for Dean to pull up in the Impala. It was kind of cold outside, but still busy on the sidewalk, and a few people bumped into him without looking twice. He mumbled, “Sorry,” and rubbed his side. After what seemed like forever but had probably only been about ten minutes, Dean pulled up, apologizing about being late, saying that he got a little too caught up in the book he’d been reading.

“It’s okay,” Cas said, even though he felt forgotten and ignored. It was silly, though, because here was Dean, who had not forgotten him, smiling and singing loudly in the Impala just like old times. It was silly to feel this way because he never tried to get people’s attention. He was silly to feel this way because he simply didn’t deserve the attention.

“Hey,” Dean said at a stoplight, “are you alright? You seem kind of off, man.”

“I’m okay, Dean.” Cas replied, looking out the window with his face in his hand.

“You don’t look like it. You have your sad face on.”

 

“I said I’m fine, Dean!” Cas snapped, momentarily turning away from the window to give Dean a stern look.

“Okay okay,” He said, pulling his hands off the wheel for a second to make a “slow down” motion. “Fine.”

The rest of the ride passed by in silence, Dean occasionally looking over at Castiel like he was about to explode. Even though it had only been a short drive over to the older Novaks’ place. “Brother Bonding Night” as Gabe called it, with a complimentary banner to go along with it. Dean was invited, of course, because “he’s practically part of the family already”.

They walked in through the door—it was almost never locked if they were home—and were greeted with a pair of hyper brothers and a really pissed off Lucifer.

“Okay, they’re here,” He said, pulling on his coat and pushing through his brothers, “I can go now. You don’t need to bug me anymore.”

“Dean-o!” Gabriel said, “Cassie! Come on, we’re going to watch a movie together.”

Castiel was still feeling really down, standing at the door watching the floor.

“Come on, Cas,” Dean said in his ear, the words barely more than a breath, “I can tell you’re feeling upset. We can go if you want.”

Although he was grateful, they were still his brothers, and he told Dean as much.

“Alright.” Dean’s breath fanned over his neck a little before he was across the room in what seemed to be seconds, leaving Castiel in a state of semi-shock. He shook himself off and wandered over to the couch and plopped down on it.

“What movie are we going to watch?” Gabriel asked, looking around the room. Everyone spoke at once, of course, except Castiel, who sat there looking forelorn. When they were quiet, he piped up, “I’d like to watch the Hobbit.” but Balthazar and Gabriel just ignored him, and began to argue between their two choices for movies.

“Hey,” He tried again, ” Can you listen to me?” he wasn’t really speaking quietly, just at his normal volume, but they still continued to talk between themselves. Gabriel wanted a comedy and Balthazar wanted to watch an action movie, and they weren’t leaving any room for ideas other than what they wanted to watch.

Dean was standing on the other side of the room with a beer in his hands, looking between the bickering pair and Castiel sitting on the couch, still trying to speak up every once in a while. He rolled his eyes and kicked himself away from the wall, shouting, “Hey, shut the fuck up!”

Gabriel and Balthazar turned to look at him with wide eyes, shutting their mouths so quickly Castiel could almost hear them snap. He watched as Dean, eyebrows furrowed and mouth set in a frown, walked over to his brothers.

“Just shut up and for once, for once, listen to Cas. He’s always trying to talk to you guys and you just ignore him! He’s your fucking brother, show him some respect for once. He wants to watch a fucking awesome movie and you guys won’t even hear him!”

The room was left in a stunned silence.

“Dean…” Castiel began, trailing off when he realized he didn’t know what to say.

“They needed to hear it. I’m tired of you getting ignored, so you have to be even more tired than I am.” He shrugged it off and the four of them stood there in silence for a minute.

“Castiel, do you really feel this way?” Gabriel said suddenly, looking rightfully ashamed of himself. Cas could only look down in response, and soon he was wrapped in a bug group hug with both of his brothers while Dean watched and smiled.

Gabe pulled away and asked, “What was the movie that you wanted to watch?”

They all settled on the couch to watch the movie, Dean and Castiel sitting a little too close for friends, but neither of them really minded that their knees kept bumping and their thighs were slightly brushing. As they settled in to watch the movie, orchestral music setting in, Dean leaned over an whispered into Castiel’s ear, “Anything you say, I will listen.”


End file.
